Inoue Rei
|image = Inouerei2017may.jpg |caption = Inoue Rei promoting "Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 156cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer |active = 2012-present ( years) |agency = TNX (2012-2014) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2014-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |mcolor = |group = Kobushi Factory |generation = |debutsingle = Dosukoi! Kenkyo ni Daitan / Ramen Daisuki Koizumi-san no Uta / Nen ni wa Nen (Nen'iri Ver.) |join = January 2, 2015 |days = |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |join1 = November 2014 |generation1 = 22nd Generation |left1 = November 2015 |acts = NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei, Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Kobushi Factory |blog = |sig = Inouereiautograph2344.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Inoue's Autograph }} Inoue Rei (井上玲音) is a member of Kobushi Factory, a group under Hello! Project. She was introduced on November 29, 2014 at the November / December show alongside eight other girls. Prior to joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a member of NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei under . Biography ]] Early Life Inoue Rei was born on July 17, 2001 in Tokyo, Japan. 2012 On July 29, Inoue participated in her first live as a member of NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei, "Trainees Collection Vol.6" at Shibuya Glad. 2014 On November 16, NICE GIRL Project!'s trainee program was abolished. Soon after, Inoue, alongside Hashimoto Nagisa, Horie Kizuki, Ogata Risa, Shimano Momoko and Hirose Ayaka, were given the opportunity to become members of Hello Pro Kenshuusei, transferring to UP-FRONT PROMOTION and joining Hello! Project. She was formally introduced during the November / December recital concert on November 29 alongside the former NICE GIRL Project! trainees and 3 other girls. 2015 On January 2, during the Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ concert, it was announced that Inoue would be debuting in a new unit alongside Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi, Ogawa Rena, Nomura Minami, Wada Sakurako, Fujii Rio and Hirose Ayaka. In early April, Inoue was cast as one of the new Oha Girls on the children's morning show Oha Suta. She made her first appearance on April 8."『OHAー！』井上玲音" (in Japanese). Kobushi Factory Official Blog. 2015-04-07. 2016 On April 1, Inoue graduated as an Oha Girl on Oha Suta."『つらい。』井上玲音" (in Japanese). Kobushi Factory Official Blog. 2016-03-31. On July 22, Inoue celebrated her 15th birthday. She had a special birthday event, titled Kobushi Factory Inoue Rei Birthday Event 2016. The event featured two performances in Tokyo. On August 20, Inoue became a model for the girls' fashion magazine LOVE berry, alongside Morning Musume '16 member Makino Maria.https://twitter.com/cue_910/status/766639187999150081http://love-berry.net/model-list They both made their first appearance in the vol.3 issue published on the same day. 2017 On August 7, Inoue will celebrate her 16th birthday at a fanclub event titled Kobushi Factory Inoue Rei Birthday Event 2017. The event features two performances at Mt.RAINIER HALL. On June 30, she and Inoue Hikaru released a digital single titled "Inoue no Uta". Personal Life Family= She has a sister. |-|Education= When Inoue joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a first year middle school student. She graduated from middle school on March 6, 2017.http://ameblo.jp/kobushi-factory/entry-12254175152.html She is in her first year on high school in April 2017. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Inoue Rei has acquired: *'Hirose Ayaka:' Inoue gets along the best with Hirose Ayaka out of all Kobushi Factory members. They are close since days. |-|Name Meaning= Inoue was given the name Rei for her to be beautiful like precious jewels (玲; re) and to have elegance and envelope a desire to love music (音; i).Pocket Morning. 2016-11-05. (Translation by Ro-kun) |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Inoue Rei: *'Reirei' (れいれい): Official nickname, given her since NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei. Profile *'Name:' Inoue Rei (井上玲音) *'Nickname:' Reirei (れいれい) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blood Type:' O *'Height:' 156cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2014.11.29: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2015.01.02: Kobushi Factory Member *'Kobushi Factory Member Color:' Purple (2015-) *'Oha Girl Color:' Red (2015-2016) *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2014-2015) **Kobushi Factory (2015-Present) Discography :See also: List:Inoue Rei Discography Featured In Blu-rays *2016.09.15 Greeting ~Hirose Ayaka・Inoue Rei~ Fanclub DVDs *2016.xx.xx Kobushi Factory Hirose Ayaka・Taguchi Natsumi・Inoue Rei Birthday Event 2016 Publications *2017.01.14 Hirose Ayaka & Inoue Rei Mini Photobook "Greeting -Photobook-" Works Theater *2015 Week End Survivor *2017 JK Ninja Girls Movies *2017 JK Ninja Girls TV Programs *2015– The Girls Live *2015–2016 Oha Suta (as Oha Girl) *2016– Uta-navi! (うたなび！) Internet *2014– Hello! Project Station Trivia *Her special skill is blinking fast. *Her hobbies are singing and painting. *Her favorite colors are light blue and purple. *Her favorite subjects are music, arts & crafts, and home economics. *Her favorite Hello! Project songs is "Aitte Motto Zanshin". Her favorite Morning Musume song is "One•Two•Three". *Her favorite food is ramen. *She admires Suzuki Airi, Nishino Kana, and Hagiwara Mai.ハロプロ こぶしファクトリー 新メンバープロフィール (in Japanese), YouTube, 2015.02.06 *She has the same last name as Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Inoue Hikaru. *She has the same birthday as former Country Musume member Kimura Asami. *Although she joined NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei on July 29, 2012, she didn't post on the blog until nearly a year later on June 6, 2013. *During a NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei event, she greeted the crowd by speaking Korean. *She said that the senior she's relying on is Hirose Ayaka, and that their friendship is "very touchy", she does not use formalities when talking to her, unlike any other member of the group. *According to the Top Yell July 2016 interview, Inoue's role within the group is "Factory Manager for Excitement".What do the girls manage in Kobushi Factory? (Top Yell July 2016) See Also *Gallery:Inoue Rei *List:Inoue Rei Discography Featured In *List:Inoue Rei Concert & Event Appearances Honorary Titles Reference External Links *Official Profile *Kobushi Factory blog (Tag: "Inoue Rei") *Trainees-Collection blog (Tag: "Inoue Rei") *Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: Hello! Project tour blog, February/March 2015 cs:Inoue Rei de:Inoue Rei es:Inoue Rei Category:Inoue Rei Category:2014 Additions Category:2001 Births Category:July Births Category:Blood Type O Category:Kobushi Factory Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:22nd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:NICE GIRL Project! Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Cancer Category:Oha Suta Category:Purple Member Color Category:Tsubomi Factory Category:Members currently attending high school